monsterhighfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Postacie
Straszyciółki thumb Frankie Stein Ma 16 dni i jest nowym potworem w Monster High. Jej zwierzak nazywa się Watzit. Frankie jest bardzo przyjazna i wysportowana, ale ma niezgrabne ruchy. Jej szwy często puszczają. Straszyciółkami Frankie są: Draculaura, Clawdeen Wolf i Abbey Bominable. Pod koniec 2 książki straszyciółka jest mocno zakochana w Brettcie, i oczywiście z wzajemnością. thumb Draculaura Córka hrabiego Draculi-Wampira. Nie pije krwi i jest wegetarianką. Ma 1600 lat. Jej zwierzak nazywa się Hrabia Bat Wspaniały. Draculaura jest przyjazna i bardzo słodka. Ma chłopaka który nazywa się Clawd Wolf i jest bratem Clawdeen. Draculaura uwielbia kokardki i koronki. Jej najlepszymi przyjaciółkami są Clawdeen Wolf i Frankie Stein. thumb Clawdeen Wolf Jest córką wilkołaka. Ma 15 lat. Ma fioletowego kotka Crescenta. Jest pewna siebie, towarzyska, przyjazna i modna. Jej ulubiony kolor to złoty. Ma liczne rodzeństwo w tym Howleen Wolf i Clawd Wolf. thumb Lagoona Blue Córka potwora morskiego. Ma 15 lat. Jej zwierzątko to pirania Neptuna, którą nosi w torebce-akwarium. Jej ulubiony kolor to morski, a ulubiona potrawa to sushi. Jest bardzo uczuciowa, wyluzowana i przyjazna. Jej chłopak to Gill Webber. thumb Cleo de Nile Cleo de Nile jest córką mumii. Jej wiek wynosi 5842. Ma kobrę królewską Hissette. Jest kapitanem drużyny potworniarek. Jest uważana za samolubną osobę, choć ma złote serce. Uważa się za królową. Jej siostrą jest Nefera de Nile, a chłopakiem Deuce Gordon. thumb Ghoulia Yelps Ghoulia jest córką pary zombie. To najmądrzejszy potwór w Monster High, chociaż ona tylko mówi w języku zombie. Ma sowę Sir Hukacza. Jest nieśmiała, ale bardzo miła. Jest fanką komiksów. thumb Spectra Vondergeist Jest córką duchów. Pisze anonimowego bloga plotkarskiego i kolumnę z poradami dla gazety Monster High. Jako duch może przechodzić przez ściany co znacznie ułatwia jej wyłapywanie sensacji w szkole. Znana jest także jako "Cerberek". thumb Abbey Bominable Jest córką Yeti. Studentka z "północy", a jej ojczystym językiem jest Yeti. Ma czasami problemy ze zrozumieniem tradycji i zasad panujących w Monster High. Uczniowie Monster High thumb Operetta To córka potwora z Opery. Kocha muzykę, ma piękny głos, jednak gdy się go słucha na żywo "ludzie wariują". Jej przyjaciółmi są Deuce Gorgon i Holt Hyde. thumb Deuce Gorgon Syn Meduzy. Lubi grać w trumno-koszykówkę i gotować (nie przyznaje się do tego). Deuce może zamieniać kogoś w kamień, dlatego musi nosić okulary. Jego dziewczyna to Cleo de Nile. thumb Clawd Wolf Clawd to wilkołak. Ma 17 lat i jest starszym bratem Clawdeen i Howleen. Bardzo lubi piłkę nożną i trumno-koszykówkę. Jest chłopakiem Draculaury. Gdy ktoś rzuci piłkę zawsze musi po nią polecieć. Jego zwierzę to buldog o imieniu Rockseena. thumb Jackson Jekyll /Wyczes Hyde Jackson i Wyczes to ta sama osoba. Gdy Jackson usłyszy muzykę zmienia się w Wyczesa. Jackson jest normalsem. Obaj są zakochani w Frankie. thumb|185px Howleen Wolf Szczeniak wilkołaka, młodsza siostra Clawdeen i Clawda. Ma 14 lat. Jej zwierzak to samiczka jeża o imieniu Cushion. thumb Toralei Stripe Kotołaczka z ciętym językiem. Jej najlepszymi przyjaciółkami są Purrsephone i Meowlody. Jej zwierzątkiem jest tygrysek szablozębny Sweet Fang. Toralei zostałą porzucona przez rodzinę i siostry (ujawnia się to w odcinku "Dziewięć żywotów Toralei "). thumb Purrsephone i Mewlody Siostry bliźniaczki kotołaczki. Są najlepszymi przyjaciółkami Toralei. Kiedyś miały kanarka, lecz jedna z nich miała na nie uczulenie więc musiały go oddać. thumb C.A. Cupid Kupidynka, córka Erosa (mitologicznego bożka miłości). Pierwszy raz wystąpiła w filmie " Why do ghouls fall in love?". thumb Venus McFlytrap Córka muchołówki. Ma 15 lat. Venus jest wielką pasjonatką ochrony środowiska. Lubi nosić wyraziste oraz krzykliwe ubrania, aby przyciągnąć uwagę innych potworów. Jej zwierzątkiem jest muchołówka amerykańska o imieniu Chewlian. thumb Robecca Steam Córka szalonego naukowca. Ma 116 lat. Jest robotem o miedzianej skórze łączonej nićmi. Robecca czasami może spóźnić się do szkoły ponieważ jej wewnętrzny zegar nie zawsze działa prawidłowo. Posiada rakietowe buty na których może wykonać przeróżne akrobacje. Jej zwierzątkiem jest pingwin Kapitan Penny. thumb Rochelle Goyle Córka Gargulców. Ma 415 lat. Jest uczennicą z wymiany, podobnie jak Abbey. Rochelle uwielbia rzeźbić. Lubi architekturę. Posiada gryfa o imieniu Roux. thumb Billy Phaidin Billy to niewidzialny chłopak. Jest zakochany w Frankie. Pojawił się w tle kilku websoidów. thumb Scarah Screams Córka banshee. Wcześniej występowała w tle websoidów. Swój debiut zaliczyła w odcinku "Undo the Voodoo". thumb Strachu Strachu jest laleczką voodoo. Stworzony został przez Frankie Stein, aby miała ona "chłopaka". thumb Gillington "Gill" Webber Syn potwora rzecznego. Gill ma skrzela, dlatego na lądzie musi nosić słój z wodą. Jest to potwór wrażliwy, wstydliwy ale bardzo taktowny. Jest chłopakiem Lagoony. thumb Wolny Moe Syn zombie, chłopak Ghouli. Tak samo jak jego dziewczyna mówi w języku zombie. Należy do klubu szachowego. thumb Ross Palony Ross to potwór, którego głowa wybucha płomieniem kiedy jest podekscytowany. Jest wielkim flirciarzem i zagaduje prawie do każdej dziewczyny w Straszyceum. Jego kuzynem jest Jackson Jekyll/Holt Hyde. thumb Romulus Wilkołak. Przed przeniesieniem uczęszczał do Liceum Półksiężycowego. Przyjaciel Clawda z dzieciństwa. thumb Goria Fantgell Wampirzyca. Przed przeniesieniem uczęszczała do Liceum Dzwonnicy. thumb Bram Devein Wampir. Przed przeniesieniem uczęszczał do Liceum Dzwonnicy. Chłopak Gorii. Zapowiedziane postacie thumb Grimmily Anne McShmiddlebopper Nazwisko Grimmily może wskazywać na to że Grimmily jest z Irlandii lub Szkocji dlatego można też podejrzewać, że jest potworem z Loch Ness. Catrine DeMew Jest kotołaczką. Prawdopodobnie pochodzi z Francji. Jinafire Long Jest córką smoków. Pochodzi z Fanghaiu (Shanghai, Chiny). thumb Skelita Calaveras Jest córką żywych szkieletów. Pochodzi z Meksyku. Absolwenci thumb Nefera de Nile Jest starszą siostrą Cleo de Nile. Nikt jej nie lubi, ponieważ jest nieuczciwa i arogancka. Jej zwierzątkiem jest Azura, turkusowy skarabeusz. Wynacza trendy w modzie. Nauczyciele Pani Dyrektor Głowenia Krewnicka Pan Hack Pan Nie Udacznik Pan Gdzie Pan Paskudny Trener Igor Pan Śmierć Pani Kindergrubber Pan Verizhe Pan Mumia Pani Chwaścina Postacie występujące tylko w książkach Melody Carver Córka mitologicznej Syreny(kobiety-ptaka). Jej chłopakiem jest Jackson (w książkach). Bekka Madden Normalska, ex- przyjaciółka Melody. Jest wrogiem RAD-owców gdyż myśli, że to przez nich jej były chłopak - Brett z nią zerwał. Brett_Redding Jest miłością Frankie. Normals, który byl zafascynowany potworami. Były chłopak Bekki. Candace Carver Normalska, przybrana siostra Melody. Lubi nosić markowe ciuchy i jest rozgadana. Haylee Była przyjaciółka ( a raczej " sługa") Bekki. Dziewczyna Heatha. Postacie epizotyczne Manny Taur Syn Minotaura. Nie znosi normalsów i koloru czerwonego. Don Jeden z zombie. Często występuje w tle. W odcinku Miłosny trójkąt Bermudzki walczy z Wolnym-Moe o miłość Ghouli. Pomimo wszystko on i Moe się przyjaźnią. Don należy do klubu szachowego. Idealny chłopak dla Draculaury Pojawił się w odcinku 'Horroskop'. Chłopak, który (według magazynu Draculaury) jest przystojny, bogaty, sławny i stały. Został skamieniony przez Deuca, by stał spokojnie. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Postacie w 1 serii Kategoria:Postacie w 2 serii Kategoria:Postacie w 3 serii Kategoria:Postacie w tle Kategoria:Straszyciółki Kategoria:Główni bohaterzy serialu Kategoria:Postacie drugoplanowe Kategoria:Monster High